The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to a contact clip for a printed circuit board and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to a contact for connection to a power supply for surface installation of a printed circuit board with reduced stress on the PCB.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,722,916 to Buccinna et al. discloses an electronic component that includes a printed circuit board having first and second battery contacts. A battery clip having a bottom portion is connected to the first battery contact. The battery clip also includes a top portion spaced from the printed circuit board with a tab extending from the top portion in a downward direction toward the printed circuit board. A coin cell battery is arranged between the battery clip and the second battery contact. The present invention battery clip biases the battery into engagement with the second battery contacts with the tab. The second battery contacts may be provided by a solder bump or a printed circuit preferably arranged in a criss-cross waffle shaped pattern. The battery clip is secured to the first battery contacts preferably by applying a solder paste that is heated to electrically join the battery clip to the first battery contacts.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,501,587 to English discloses clips that may be compatible with surface mount technology. The clips may be surface mountable to a substrate for allowing repeated releasable attachment and detachment of a shielding structure thereto. In one exemplary embodiment, a clip generally includes a base member having generally opposed first and second side edge portions. Two or more arms extend generally upwardly in a first direction from the base member. The clip also includes a generally flat pick-up surface configured to enable the clip to be picked up by a head associated with pick-and-place equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,488,181 to Van Haaster discloses contacts that may be compatible with surface mount technology. The contacts may be surface mountable for establishing an electrical pathway (e.g., electrical grounding contact, etc.) from at least one electrically-conductive surface on the substrate to another electrically-conductive surface (e.g., EMI shield, battery contact, etc.). In one exemplary embodiment, a contact generally includes a resilient dielectric core member. At least one outer electrically-conductive layer is electrocoated onto the resilient dielectric core member. A solderable electrically-conductive base member may be coupled to the resilient core member and/or the outer electrically-conductive layer. The base member may be in electrical contact with the outer electrically-conductive layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,034,223 to Fan discloses a PCB mounting apparatus includes a supporting plate defining a number of through holes, a number of standoffs engaging in the through holes, and a number of grounding members attached to the standoffs. The standoff each includes a head having a holding portion, a flange a post, and a base. The grounding member each includes a first ring supported on the flange, a second ring supported on the base, and a band connecting therebetween. The PCB defines a number of fixing apertures. The combined standoff and grounding member is disposed in the through hole. The PCB is placed upon the supporting plate with the fixing apertures engaging the holding portions of the standoffs and contacts the first rings of the grounding members. The standoffs and the grounding members are made of conductive materials.